The Age When Angels Wept
by Murakami no Kitsune
Summary: Castiel has made another grave mistake and now his brothers and sisters are paying the price. Angels have taken over, however, there is more happening just beyond the blink of an eye. Will be a full SuperWho crossover. Warning: Spoilers for the 8th season of Supernatural and the 7th series of Doctor Who (11th Doctor).
1. God Bless the Angels

Prequel

God Bless the Angels

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

Canton sat in his chair and poured himself a fresh cup of tea, the heat of the of the tea pot warming his achy, chilled hands. The porch he sat on creaked as he settled back in his chair, watching as a rumbling black car drove up the long winding drive, leaving dust in its wake.

He knew who that car belonged to and it was not his one time friend, whom he knew he would never see before his time drew to an end. The mad man in the blue box was nothing more than a distant memory, gone from this world, leaving nothing but a fond few memories to those who knew him.

No, that car belonged to a different mad man and his Moose of a brother, from a time long before his name was Canton. After pouring a glass of tea in the second cup on the table, he pulled a thick envelope from his blazer and laid it upon the table to rest against tea pot. Retrieving his tea and taking a warming sip from it, he was not surprised to hear the clink of the second up being picked up.

"It's been a while." Canton stated, though there was no answer, one did not need to be given for him to know what would come next.

The porch creaked once more, as the other stood and stepped steadily toward him. A hand, as cold as the one that started his life as Canton landed on his shoulder. A sentimental smile spread across his face and he leaned back to close his eyes.

It was time, time to finally rest and the last true angel of the world watched as he breathed his last breath. The icy hands of the Angel of Death welcomed the one time Scottish native in his embrace and the forgotten tea cup clattered to the porch, staining the boards with it's murky contents.

Canton, as his headstone would read, thanked God for that angel who had selfishly stolen his future. The stolen life had given him another he would not replace for the world and he was at peace with that.

God Bless the Angels, or you know, whatever was actually listening.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, nor do I make a profit. This is strictly for fun!


	2. The Age When Angels Wept

The Age When Angels Wept

Chapter 1

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

Castiel wept, how could he not? All he could hear were their cries as they descended, their anger hardening them as their wings burned into solid form. The only reason he was spared from the fate of his brothers and sisters was the fact his grace had been ripped from him.

Metatron had betrayed them. Not just Naomi and the Arch Angels, but all angels. This is not what he had wanted and once again he had done the wrong thing.

Some days he wondered how he was any better than the evil Sam and Dean fought. The truth was, he was not and now his family was going to pay the price for his sins. The war between heaven and hell was officially over and all he could do is hope that Sam had completed the trials to seal hell. If they had not, then things were going to be very bad in the future. There would not be anyone to protect the humans he loved so much, from the demons that may roam freely. That was, if the tallest Winchester had failed.

A rumbling shook the ground and light began to spew forth, much like the angels falling had. It gave Castiel a chill as he concluded that the angels in heaven were not the only ones being punished. The already fallen that still retained their grace were being drawn into the mix as well. A great wail broke out through the night, a wail of the two remaining Arch Angels rising from the pit as they began to be twisted into corporeal form. What would ultimately happen to them was beyond him, but he imagined it would not be pleasant.

Castiel wept, because stone could not weep, he owed them that much, even if it was to cry when they no longer could.

* * *

AN: First chapter, I hope you all like this idea, it hit me like a ton of stone. *Cackles*

~ Murakami no Kitsune


	3. One Way Ticket on Angel Express

One Way Ticket on Angel Express

Chapter 2

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

Dean stared at the statue that had landed behind the car. It just stood there, unblinking, blocking his ability to back out of the driveway of the house they had taken refuge. Sam sat in the front seat, recovering from the trials, half unconscious and weak. Dean was not wholly convinced the backlash of the final trial was over for his brother, but they needed a break before they jumped the next obstacle to be thrown their way.

They were not alone in their escape, they had taken Crowley with them and it was not looking good for the former demon.

Yeah, former demon. Dean had tried exorcising him, holy water, everything, but nothing had worked. Crowley had sat there crying, apologizing, confessing, spilling every little sin he had committed while being a demon and then asked forgiveness before he passed out. Dean had carried him into the abandoned house first, cuffed him to an old radiator and then came back for Sam, only to be faced with a statue behind the car.

Huffing tiredly and deciding he would deal with moving it in the morning, Dean hefted Sam from the car, grabbed an angel blade just in case and dragged his half unconscious brother into the house. Chancing a glance at the weird angel statue, he could have sworn it had not been that close to the car before, but he was tired and statues could not move on their own so he shrugged the thought off. Wrenching the door open and then closing it behind him, Dean moved Sam over onto the abandoned sofa. He could not help grimacing at the dust that wafted up from the cushions as his brother settled into the sofa and thanked anything that might be listening that Sam did not have allergies. Crowley, not too far from the sofa sneezed and Dean could not resist a snort of amusement. That was, until he remembered demons did not need to sneeze.

Drawing a devil trap on the floor around the former demon and one on the ceiling, Dean salted the windows and doors before settling down against the sofa for a quick nap. It had been a long day and Angel express always took it out of him, even with Castiel having taken it easy on him. Despite that fact it was still going to be three days before he could shit something that did not feel like bricks.

Dean startled, not having realized he had dozed off, something had awoken him and it took him a second to realize that there was a gray blur standing over where Crowley had been cuffed. Blinking a couple of times to clear his eyes, the stone angel went from looking down at where Crowley had been, to looking at him and Sam.

"Sam, wake up." Dean ordered, groping around on the sofa trying to find where his brother was to shake him. "Sam up now!" He shouted, feeling his brother's leg jump under his hand. He grabbed it and began pulling his brother from the sofa, trying to get him to move.

"What is it Dean?" Sam demanded to know before he gasped at the angel that was now in front of them, just out of arms reach, face snarling, sharp teeth and claws outstretched toward them. Dean managed to cut the closest arm off as Sam got to his feet. The two of them stared at it, backing away toward the door, afraid to take their eyes from it. The arm crumbled to dust and they blinked, only to find it was further away now, one arm short. Dean grabbed the knob and slid out of the room into the cool morning air, the sun had come up and it was warming, but the dew had yet to lift completely. Pulling Sam the rest of the way through the door, Dean slammed it closed before turning to the Impala and dashing for the driver's door and Sam rushed for the passengers seat.

"Watch the door Sam, I want to know if it gets out." Dean barked, flipping the ignition and throwing the Impala in reverse. The angel was not behind the car anymore and Dean would have shivered at the creepiness if their lives were not on the line.

"Where's Crowley?" Sam asked after they made it onto the highway, the house completely out of view now.

"I don't know. I think it obliterated him, he was gone when I woke up." Dean said, trying not to think what might have happened to the ex-demon.

"What the hell was that back there?" His brother demanded, taking a final look behind them, just to make sure nothing was following them.

"Want my honest guess? It was probably an angel, whatever Metatron and inadvertently Cas did, I think it turned that angel into stone, maybe even all of them." Dean admitted, afraid that he was right, especially with how fast the thing could move.

"Do you think Cas..." Sam trailed off and Dean ground the steering wheel in the palm of his hands, temple pounding in tandem with his heart beat.

"I don't know and for his sake I hope not. Whatever that thing back there was, it was scary, more demonic than angel. Or maybe that's what they really looked like, I really don't know." Dean sighed, loosening his grip on the steering wheel and letting off the gas he had slowly been pushing further down.

There was silence after that, they road for several hours with nothing but the hum of the Impala roaring down the highway. However, Dean could feel his brother thinking and he knew the silence would not last much longer. In an attempt to prolong the quiet, Dean reached over to turn the music on, but Sam's hand reached out to stop him and he resisted the urge to sigh in frustration.

"Dean, I've been thinking. That last pulse of power from the final trial, I think it's over." Sam whispered, clenching his fist and examining the cut on his palm. The color had slowly been returning to his skin and Dean was sure a hot meal and a good nights sleep would do wonders for his brother's health.

"But you didn't finish the trial, I mean, I don't think you did." Dean muttered back, afraid if he said it louder it might be true and Hell would still be open.

"Then how do you explain Crowley being human, or at least not a demon anymore?" Sam challenged and Dean could not dispute that fact, Crowley had defiantly changed, for better or worse.

"One way to find out." Dean said, pulling a sharp right turn down a dirt road he had spotted just seconds before he turned.

"What the hell Dean!" Sam shouted, gripping the door frame to keep himself from being slammed around.

Instead of answering, Dean skid the Impala to a stop in front of a break in the farm fencing on either side of the dirt road they were going down. There was a clear tractor path across the road and through the two fields.

"A crossroads? Really Dean, you're going to summon a crossroads demon?" Sam demanded, following him out of the car and around to the trunk. The afternoon sun beat down on the Impala making her polished black body warm to the touch as he popped the trunk to retrieve the required items.

"If Hell is really closed off, a crossroads demon would know." Dean reasoned and Sam rubbed the scruff that had accumulated on his chin in thought.

"What if one doesn't come? We're not exactly on Hell's Christmas card list." Sam pointed out and Dean grinned holding up one of the men of letters journals.

"With this spell they won't know it's us, it doesn't require our pictures in order to summon it." Dean said drawing a devils trap onto the ground roughly in the middle of the crossroads. He then grabbed a bundle of herbs, much like the ones used in the original spell, but there were some extra ones that were almost impossible to come by these days that he had found in the Men of Letters headquarters. Setting the bundle on fire, he tossed it into the middle of the devil trap, stepping out of the way. He chanted the bit of Latin invoking a demon and then he stood back to wait.

Minutes passed and Dean was beginning to think that maybe the spell was a bust when a demon appeared in the middle of the crossroads. It looked around in surprise and then fear when it finally landed on Sam and Dean. Straitening it's suit, it rubbed a meaty hand over it's bald head resigning it's self to it's new fate at the hands of the Brother's Winchester. Dean was glad they had summoned it in a devils trap, it was built like The Rock and he did not want to have to fight it.

"Oh no, not you too. Is it not enough I'm trapped here?" The demon bemoaned and the brothers looked to each other with smiles.

"It worked?" Sam asked the demon hopefully.

"I don't know, all I know is that nobody can come or go and..." The demon trailed off, looking at Sam and Dean in a panic.

"And what?" Dean demanded and the demon quivered.

"There's a rumor going around that Lucifer and Micheal are gone from the cage, no one knows what happened to them, but we can all hear the cries. The world feels wrong, so if you could send me to Hell, I would appreciate it, I don't want to be stuck in this meat suit forever." The demon begged, he was not looking good and Sam looked to Dean for permission.

"Just one more thing." Dean said and the demon shifted nervously.

"Sure, whatever you want, just send me back or kill me, just don't leave me here." The demon begged impatiently, looking around as if he expected something to jump out at him any second.

"Well then, release Adam's soul from Hell." Dean demanded and the demon blinked in surprise.

"Your youngest brother is not in Hell, he was never with the Arch Angels in the cage." The demon answered antsy to get off the face of the earth.

"Okay, then, since you're doing us a favor for not trapping you here forever, I want to know where Castiel is and if he's still alive." Dean ordered and the demon seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"Okay, is that all?" The demon asked, looking at Dean and then Sam questioningly.

"Now that you mention it, am I... am I dying?" Sam asked worriedly and Dean cursed himself for not thinking of that first. Naomi had said he would die if he completed the trials, but the demon was nodding his head.

"Yes, but I'm not sure I can fix you. Your Cardio vascular system is slowly collapsing and you're not getting enough oxygen in your blood. If we make a deal, it might help, but I can't promise anything." The demon offered and Dean growled.

"No deals, this is pro-bono and you're not turning Sam into something." Dean ordered and the demon nodded vigorously in agreement.

"It has to be a deal, I just have to seal the contract in order for the magic to work, I'm not the strongest crossroads demon out there, they're all gone, either killed by you or vanished with the fallen angels. There's a chance that even with a contract it won't work, I can feel the world's magic twisting already,changing with the gates being closed." The demon said, trying to hurry things up.

"Fine, deal, but if you try anything, I swear you'll wish you were on the rack." Dean growled, stepping into the devils trap to seal the deal. Scrunching his face up at the thought of kissing a dude he turned to Sam with a pointed look.

"One word about this and I'll kill you dear brother of mine." Dean threatened a smirking Sam.

"Deal." Sam nodded, sobering from his amusement, Dean turned back to the demon.

Leaning forward, Dean's lips met the demon's, who deepened the kiss before pulling back.

Nothing happened for a moment and just as Dean was tempted to ask what was going to happen the demon grunted in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, stepping into the devil's trap.

"I don't know, but Castiel is in Manhattan-ahhh!" The demon screamed suddenly bursting into a pillar of flames before turning to ash.

Sam and Dean had only a second to look to each other in confusion, seeing the other glowing slightly before their worlds were engulfed in a brilliant light, not unlike what had belonged to the angels, but instead of burning white, it burned gold.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. When Angels Have Gone

When Angels Have Gone

Chapter 3

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

There was a drumming in his ears and a pounding in his head. Over all it was nauseating and he did not like it one tiny little bit. Sam Winchester would have traded the mind splitting headaches of his visions over what was tapping away in his head right now. It was like information overload, as if he had studied every subject known to man in one night and it was a jumbled mess the next day.

Groaning, Sam opened his eyes and squinted, trying to tell if his eyes were still closed. Turning his head skyward, he could see stars twinkling in the distance. Names for most of them flashed across his mind as he confirmed his eyes were in fact open. It was weird to think of names for each star, but he passed it off as something he might have learned in Astronomy. It was strange how things were suddenly coming back to him, but it was not the strangest thing ever, so he concentrated on ignoring his headache. A groan next to Sam told him that his brother was awake and he sat up to try and get a better look around them.

"Sam?" Dean rasped and Sam ran a hand over his face to try and get rid of the pounding.

"Yeah, here, I'm kind of nauseous, how about you?" Sam had enough time to ask before he heaved up whatever bile that had managed to accumulate while he was unconscious.

Dean's answer was his own stomach being relieved of it's contents and a hacking cough as something did not come up as smooth as bile. Whipping his mouth on the back of his hand, Sam stood and limped his way over to Dean. Patting his brother's back to be sure his brother was alright, Sam looked around for the Impala and could just barely see the outline of it. This was not the first time he wished the Impala was a lighter color, to make it easier to see in the dark. However, if they could not see it, then that meant other people, or creatures were unable to see the car as well. Hefting his brother to his feet, Sam guided Dean over to the Impala and shoved him into the driver's seat.

Once he was settled into the passenger's seat Dean turned to him with a worried frown. "Did it work, how do you feel?"

"I fell fine Dean. Actually, I feel better than I have since before the visions started and..." Sam trailed off, the nausea had passed and he was feeling perkier.

"And what?" Dean asked, rubbing his chest in confusion.

"I'm starving, I feel like I could eat a dozen cheese burgers and a slice of pie right about now." Sam chuckled, considering Dean was usually the one who wanted junk food, it was strange for him to crave such nutritionally lacking food.

"Me too, it's been a weird couple of days." Dean huffed and rubbed his chest again, this time making Sam think it was something other than in relief.

"Something wrong?" Sam wondered as his brother pulled his keys from his pockets.

"My heart feels like it's beating a little fast." Dean admitted in confusion and Sam's own chest gave a flutter, he had not realized it with the headache pounding away in his skull.

"Mine too... maybe the demon did something to us?" Sam wondered as he pulled a flashlight from the glove compartment and shined it at his brother.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing!" Dean groused, blocking the light from directly shining in his eyes.

Sam ignored him, sticking the light in his mouth so he could dig his phone out to keep track of the time, he then grabbed his brother's wrist. Dean began to protest until he realized what Sam was doing and quieted down so his brother could count. Time seemed to move slowly as Sam counted, stretching on for ever as his confusion continued to escalate with his brother's heart beats.

"Dean count each heart beat until the timer runs out." Sam instructed and handed his brother the phone. Once again it seemed to take longer than it should have and Sam tried his best to keep himself as calm as possible until the clock beeped.

"I counted twenty-six." Dean informed him and with a near instantaneous calculation, which he barely noted, Sam came to the same conclusion about his own pulse as he had with his brother.

"Our heartbeats are twice what they should be, especially just after waking up the way we did, there should be half that many beats per minute." Sam said and wondered if the demon had dosed them with some form of adrenaline to stimulate heart palpitations.

"It's sounds like Arrhythmias. If we don't reduce the palpitations soon, we could elapse into Cardiac Arrest, nothing to worry about." Dean rattled off sarcastically as if it were just another day in the office, but it was strange hearing such technical terms from his brother's mouth.

"Dean, are you feeling alright? I mean you didn't sound like you just then." Sam questioned and Dean frowned, glancing at him before pulling out his keys and jamming them into the ignition.

"I read that somewhere, but why I'm remembering it now, I don't know." Dean muttered, turning the Impala on and flipping on the headlights. "Let's just find a hospital, maybe they can help us out." Dean suggested and Sam could not help agreeing, hoping they were still alive when they reached the hospital.

* * *

They stopped at the first hospital they came across, it was close to Bobby's old place, but thankfully it was not the one the Leviathans had taken over not too long ago. Sam was sure the nurse thought Dean was faking it, his brother looked far healthier than he did at the moment. She made them wait, for hours, even though they were the only ones waiting. Tired of sitting there, Dean left to get them some crackers and a couple bottles of water, knowing that caffeine and sugar could be bad for them.

Sipping the water and eating only a couple of crackers, Sam was surprised how well it was staying down. He had not thought about it much in the few hours they had to rest, but he had not coughed once the entire time, not since the deal with the demon. It was unnerving feeling better, considering their heart rates, which he checked every so often only to confirm they were still unnaturally fast. The two of them should be vibrating with pent up energy, not that they did not feel like it, but it should cause a lot more... Fasciculation.

"Wow." Sam could not help mutter at his own train of thought.

"What?" Dean inquired, worried something was wrong, no doubt.

"Nothing, just thought of a word I'm sure I've only seen once in my life." Sam chuckled nervously, he had been remembering a lot more since he had fully awaken.

"What word would that be?" Dean asked, baffled that Sam could be amused by one word.

"Fasciculation, it means-"

"A brief spontaneous contraction affecting the muscle fibers, often causing a flicker movement under the skin. Also known as twitching." Dean rattled off as if he were reading it strait from a text book.

"Yeah, and it's scary how you know that. Where did you read it?" Sam asked and Dean fidgeted for a moment, acting as if he had been caught doing something he was not supposed to be doing.

"Your high school anatomy book, I glanced at it once when you left it out. I don't know how I'm remembering all of this crap. This isn't normal Sam, something is wrong with us." Dean whispered, running a hand over his face, he opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened and a nurse stepped out.

"Sam Winchester." The nurse called and Sam gave a glance to his brother and stood. The nurse cranked her neck up and smiled at him. She could not have been more than five foot tall and Sam felt awkward towering over her, but there was nothing he could do about it. He followed her into an examination room, she wrote something down on her clipboard before turning her attention to him.

"If you could have a seat, I'm going to take your blood pressure and pulse, you probably know the routine, then the doctor will be in to see you." She instructed and Sam nodded, sitting down on the table to allow her to work.

First she checked his lymph-nods, she frowned a little as she felt around, but shrugged as she found what she was looking for.

"Is something the matter?" Sam wondered and the nurse pulled out a thermometer, running it across his forehead.

"You're body temperature reads 60 degrees, not Celsius either. If it wasn't for the fact that your skin is cool to the touch, then I would think this thing was broken. How is that even possible?" The nurse asked and Sam touched his skin, but it felt normal to him. However, they had been sleeping outside, maybe they had a touch of hypothermia?

"I don't feel cold, maybe the thermometer really is broken?" Sam asked and the nurse looked at the thermometer and shrugged.

"I'll get a new one from another room, there was some strange lights in the sky earlier, maybe it fried the sensors in the Thermometer?" She wondered and Sam kept quite, not wanting to point out that their computers would have been the first thing to go if that were the case.

She put the blood pressure cuff on him and began to pump the bulb. The cuff constricted around his arm and once again the nurse was frowning as she released the oxygen from the valve. Taking the cuff off, she grabbed a stethoscope from a hook and put it to his chest without any warning. She listened around his chest with perplexity, he could practically see the tension building in her as she continued to check him over. Removing the stethoscope and hanging it on the hook, she quickly headed for the door, pausing only long enough to tell him not to move.

Worried, Sam nabbed the stethoscope, the thermometer and the blood pressure cuff, shoving them in his jacket as he hurried out of the room. He met Dean just as he was being called by a different nurse, grabbed his brother's arm and began dragging him toward the exit.

"What the hell Sammy, where are we going?" Dean demanded, though he only struggled lightly, not really wanting to stick around the hospital, but still wanting to know what was wrong with them.

"We need to get out of here." Sam said as the nurse and several doctors burst through the doors after them. Dean took one look at them, eyes widening comically before he too picked up the pace.

"I hate doctors." Dean ground out as they took off running.

* * *

AN: Hope you all like the new chapter! Reviews are appreciated!


	5. City Of Fallen Angels

City of Fallen Angels

Chapter 4

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

Castiel picked himself up off the pavement, a foul taste permeated his mouth and his eye had swollen shut from his falling. Everything hurt, but nothing seemed broken and for that he was thankful. He was going to need to find somewhere safe to hide and being unable to walk would have hindered that necessity.

Castiel was not angry anymore, not at himself or his brother for banishing them. His tears had stopped some time ago, now he needed sustenance and sleep. The need was very human of him and though he had felt this way before, nothing compared to the complete emptiness he felt now. There was no forgiveness this time, no chance to fix this, even if he were willing to try. This was a failing, not sticking up for the human race, not fighting alongside the brothers Winchester.

Stumbling over a curb he had not noticed, he stubbed an already blistered toe before he managed to stop in front of a hotel. Digging in his pockets, he found they were empty, save for a folded piece of paper, not that it would matter as the place looked condemned and was posted as closed. Removing the paper, Castiel unfolded it and carefully read what was on it repeatedly, not sure what it meant. There were two very simple lines and Castiel was not sure he was reading them right.

_Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way we expect._

It looked like something quoted from a book and Castiel could only assume it was from Metatron, for whatever it was worth. Books, something he had been meaning to get into, but he was not sure if he would have the time to read them, he needed to find out where he was. However, first he needed to sit and rest, so he placed himself on the bench near the front of the hotel.

* * *

The hotel had a name, Winter Quay, it was rundown and abandoned. The address on it did not have a state or country, though he assumed he was in America by the name of the street and Zip code. Turning from the rusted welcome sign, Castiel was ready to set out to find a park to sleep at for the night, when a familiar voice breathed his name from behind him. Turning, he was enveloped by a petite form that was trying to squeezing the life from him, figuratively.

"Meg?" Castiel questioned and she nodded into his chest. He felt a wetness in his shirt and pulled her back enough to see that she was crying.

"Clarence, I thought I was... I thought I would never see you again. Then when I saw the angels falling and then felt Hell close, I thought for sure you were..." Meg sniffed, gave a weak chuckle and whipped the tears that threatened to run from under her eyes.

"Metatron deceived me, I thought we were going to close Heaven, but it was a banishment spell, much like the one that cast Lucifer from Heaven, only worse... I am also mortal now." Castiel admitted shamefully, even compared to demons he was the lowest of the low.

"Cas, it's alright, you didn't know, what did the Winchesters think of you trying to close Heaven?" Meg asked, trying to comfort him and it brought on a whole new slew of turmoil.

"They were for it, however, if Hell is closed, than that means Sam is dead. How can I ever face Dean?" Castiel asked the demon he could not define his feelings for.

He had failed his only friends, failed his family and even the demon he found affection for. How could she still look at him with her ever piercing eyes? Even her demon form seemed to mirror those eyes, this vessel, the one he thought she had died in, was the closest to her true form he had seen a demon possess. It was almost as if this possessed human was born for the demoness.

"I don't believe it, there's no way that Dean would let Bullwinkle die. Not to mention the fact that Sam's a tough nut to crack and isn't going to be killed so easily." Meg encouraged hope for the younger Winchester.

"Maybe, there is a chance Naomi hadn't penetrated Metatron's mind all the way, thus, she too could have received false information." Castiel agreed and thought how much it would hurt to find out that Sam was actually dead. Though they had their disagreements, Castiel held no ill feelings for Sam now that he was no longer influenced by his brother and sister's will.

"That's my Angel Cake, look on the bright side of things." Meg grinned up at him and he blinked, not pleased with being referred to as an Angel, he went to correct her, however, her smile changed to one he thought was sinister. "Come one Cherry pie, you're human, I'm practically human now, I've got a room in the hotel and we can make a real man out of you yet." She offered and her eyes dilated with arousal and now Castiel understood the sinister grin. It was lust and it was just what he needed at the moment.

It was getting dark and he could search for the Winchesters in the morning. Sleep, or the offer of a warm bed and company was a more pressing matter and he had no money for fair anyway. They were just excuses, he was sure of it, but with the hot little demon pressing her soft curves against him, his inhibitions left with any doubt Meg was interested in him.

The walk up the stairs was shorter than he expected, though all he could see was Meg in the dim lighting. His aching feet and the distant cries were all but non existent. She shimmied out of her jeans once they were finally in her room, lit candles giving her skin a honey glow. Castiel could barely remember when he closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a heated, desperate kiss. He needed this and he wished that it was not hallucinations plaguing him again. Lucifer, even if it was not the real one, was very creative in how he messed with his head.

* * *

No sooner had he thought that this was truly real, did he find himself alone, with a crick in his neck and sitting back on the bench he had sat on to rest. He had fallen asleep and judging by how much cooler it was now, how stiff he was from sitting, he figured he had been asleep for a good amount of time. The taste of Meg and her touch lingered as he looked around for what woke him. He could see hear sirens and see flashing lights in the distance. It was a relief to find it had been a dream and not actually Lucifer induced hallucinations, no matter how much it hurt him to remember Meg was dead.

Standing, Castiel wished he had better shoes and not for the first time, somewhere to sleep. However, he trudged on down the street, curiosity propelling him to find out what was going on. He passed a bank with a green marble statue and paused as he did, it had looked like Asmodel. Turning to take a better look, Cas was met with the calm, collected face of his brother within arms reach. Where as before it had been several feet since he passed the statue.

"Brother? What has become of you?" Castiel asked the statue, unsure if it would respond. His connection with his brothers was fading fast and he sorely hoped the angel of April understood him. In the blink of a human eye, literally now that he was human, his brother now had a hand on his shoulder.

_'I survived long enough to tell you, Castiel, this is your time of rebirth, brother, waste it not.'_

Asmodel advise through a physical link and Castiel could not help but blink at the statement in confusion. However, his brother was gone from before him in that instance, the street was now sunny and busy with life, where as before it was a calm, empty night. Spinning, Castiel searched for the statue, but he could not spot it. He saw several other statues, that may be other's of his brothers and sisters, but not the ram horned brother that he had spoken to not even second before hand.

Deciding to turn back toward the hotel he left, Castiel noticed something that had not been there before.

A blue, police call box and a news paper stand. Walking over to the news paper stand he picked up a paper and glanced at the headline. Nothing spectacular, however, the date caught his attention.

April the 3rd, 1938, Manhattan New York.

This could not bode well and movement on the sides of the surround buildings only left him feeling... surrounded.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

AN: Not a long chapter, but I hope you liked it none the less.


	6. In the Presence of Angels

In the Presence of Angels

Chapter 5

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

Having decided that they were not going to suddenly drop dead, Dean had started in the direction of New York, it had been nearly three days since they had lost contact with Castiel and they were both on pins and needles worried about him. Dean prayed a couple of times, hoping Cas had not been turned to stone, but as more time passed, his hope dwindled, so he contacted Garth to get a head start in finding the wayward angel. Hopefully Garth, who was a couple of days ahead of them, would be able to get there in time.

This time he feared Cas was not going to make it back from his mistakes and Dean felt guilty because he had encouraged Cas to help Metatron. How was he, let alone Cas, supposed to know how far off his rocker the scribe of Heaven had fallen? There was a little part of Dean that suspected that Metatron was actually following God's will and this was punishment from God to the angels for failing to end the world. Dean had always envisioned God being on their side, what with bringing Castiel back and what Joshua said in the garden.

However, the worst part of this trip was not the worry over Cas, though that was a big part of it, it was that Sam had not spoken to him since they were safely on the road, and they had been driving for hours. Taking the next exit he came across, Dean waited for the inevitable questions from Sam. Dean would use any excuse to get him to talk and Sam would know this was not the right exit for New York. He ended up taking Exit 58, when he needed Exit 59 A toward Indiana into Ohio. Sure enough, Sam corrected him about taking the wrong exit, but Dean explained they needed fuel. Not that he was going to admit to tricking his brother into talking instead of initiating the conversation himself.

Dean pulled into the closest gas station and parked at a pump. He gave a stretch before fueling up and paid at the pump. Then he moved the car off to the side of the building so they could have a little break and privacy. While they were parked, Sam turned the tables and tricked him into listening to his heart beat. The dweeb had leaned over and acted as if he were going to listen to his brother's heart like a couple of chicks. So he snatched the stethoscope and listened to his own heart, curiosity winning over embarrassment.

Only to find two heart beats tapping away in his chest.

Dean climbed from the car, unsettled, Sam got out as well and stretched, taking in the misty air. It looked as if it would rain soon and Dean pushed back his thoughts to focus on what the last leg of the ride would entail.

"I don't know about you, but I feel the best that I have in a long time. I mean sure my joints still ache and I don't feel different despite what my vitals say, but I feel... energized, recharged." Sam grunted with a final stretch, sitting had been hard for him, Dean could tell, because it had been hard for him as well.

"Could you pick up a new set of wiper-blades for the Impala, these are getting a little crusty and the east coast tends to be a little more... wet." Dean deflected, not wanting to admit that after twenty minutes into the drive he too was antsy, which was abnormal for him. Not to mention they had two hearts, how that happened was beyond him, so the natural thing for him to do was pretend it changed nothing.

Sam rolled his eyes in frustration, knowing he was not going to talk and grabbed his wallet from the glove box. Instead, he turned on his heel and all but jogged into the store, trying to release as much energy as possible in the short distance they had to roam. It was going to be a long ride, they were only about half way there and already Dean felt the need to be active.

* * *

Sam returned with the wiper-blades and a bag filled to the brim with food, Flaming Hot Funyuns on top and a case of Pepsi in his free hand. Sam hated Pepsi, he was more of a lemon-lime kind of guy if he drank soda at all. Dean crawled in and reached over to open the door for his brother. Sam folded himself into the seat, put the soda in the back and set the bag on the floor between his legs.

"Are you pregnant?" Dean asked brazenly and Sam glared at him tossing him a Dr. Pepper.

"No, don't be a jerk, I wanted a cheese burger, but all they had were veggie burgers on the warmer and then I spotted the junk food rack, I guess I got carried away." Sam gave a weak chuckle before ripping one of the bags of Funyuns open and taking a bite of what Dean knew was a really spicy chip.

Dean made mocking faces, but Sam ignored him, making a pleased sound before shoving two more in his mouth. If Dean did not know better, he would think Famine was back and Sam had a secret loving for spicy stuff. Until he spotted a bag of trail mix, something he was sure his brother picked up to make himself feel better for buying a bunch of junk food.

Ripping open the bag, Dean put a hand full in his mouth before promptly spitting it out in the paper bag. It had M&Ms in it, which he loved M&Ms, but they tasted funny. However, another flavor caught his attention and he picked out a couple of the pieces he thought tasted good. He was on his third helping of them when Sam gave him a funny look.

"Are you eating soy nuts?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged, popping another in his mouth.

"They taste like crispies, only the texture isn't right." Dean was not sure what they actually were, but judging by the fact there were no crispies in the bag, that was probably what they were.

Shrugging, he spent a few more minutes picking through the bag before tossing it back in the paper-bag and starting the Impala up. They needed to get this show on the road if they were planning on saving Cas.

The second leg of the trip took longer, not only in driving distance, but in patients. Sam was shifting from leaning on the door, to sitting up right about every five minutes and nothing seemed to quell his urge to move. Dean was about ready to kill him, or knock him unconscious, whichever came first.

They arrived in Manhattan in early morning and Dean parked the Impala in a parking garage, paying for the full day even if they did not stay that long. They decided to search on foot, so they could get a closer look and to burn off the energy they had accumulated on the trip. Dean went left and Sam went right. However, the search turned up nothing, there was no trace of Castiel. During the search, Dean was sure he saw a statue move, however, it was not an angel, so he passed it by. Returning to the Impala, Sam was already there, he was a few minutes late, but it did not look as if Sam cared. They decided to check out the other half of Manhattan in the morning and got into the Impala.

Dean took the last exit they needed for a hotel in the north half and pulled out his phone to check for messages. They would continue the search the next day, they had expended more energy than they had thought and needed to rest. He glanced at the screen, seeing he had one message from Garth and handed the phone to Sam to listen to so he could pay attention to traffic. Sam listened for a few minutes before hanging up the phone with a pensive look at the screen.

"So, what did he have to say?" Dean asked as Sam began digging out something from his backpack.

"Garth says he's in North Manhattan, there's nothing strange that he can see at the moment, but to check the men of letters journals for mentions of a blue police box. He thought he saw one near the park, but when he went back for a second look it was gone." Sam informed him, opening the leather bound journal and leafing through a couple of pages.

"Did he find anything on Cas?" Dean asked and Sam paused, letting out a reluctant sigh, Dean knew it was not going to be good news.

"He hasn't seen any sign of him. There was mention of a homeless guy in a trench coat, he was camped out, sleeping on a bench near an abandoned hotel, but when Garth got there the guy was already gone." Sam turned another page, scanning the text before turning to the next one.

"Maybe one of the stone angels that got Crowley, got Cas?" Dean voiced his fears before he could stop himself.

"I don't know, maybe, but listen to this.

'Albert Magnus came to me today and informed me of a man named Canton Everetty Delaware, friend of a mad man in a blue box, who will soon retire on...'

Huh, that's strange." Sam muttered in surprise and Dean glanced at him, waiting for his brother to continue.

"What's strange?" Dean demanded to know, impatient for Sam's reply.

"It says,

'Who will soon retire on Crowley Road, Roscoe, NY. I doubt the identity of the man who informed me, however, his ID seemed legitimate and I am not one to forsake a member in need. Tomorrow I plan...'

He goes on to talk about his wife and procuring a brass dagger for a hunter." Sam said, leafing through the rest of the book before stowing it back in his bag.

"I don't know about Crowley Road, but Roscoe is about two hours from here, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked, though he already knew the answer.

"That a road named Crowley is probably not a coincidence, or the fact you can spell Crowley out of Canton's name and the mention of a blue box just adds to the mystery. It's worth checking out if you want to wait before we stop for the night?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, already heading for a roadary that would take them in the direction they needed.

"Let's get a move on, we can rest later." Dean said, turning on his blinker and taking a sharp right through the roadary. Time was waisting, Dean could feel it, almost as if it were a tangible entity.

They needed to find Canton soon, or they might miss out on a chance to save Castiel.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

AN: Sorry I didn't get this up last night, I was out later than I thought I would be, but here's the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!


	7. Angel of Liberty

Angel of Liberty

Chapter 6

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

Castiel stared at the Statue of Liberty, it was not supposed to be outside of the hotel it was currently in front of. A part of his mind, that sounded strangely like Dean, wondered if the Statue of Liberty was there to fornicate. Well, it sounded kind of like something Dean would say. Castiel was not sure exactly how Dean would say something like that, but it would have been witty and it might have made Sam laugh.

He was not going to think about that right now, he needed to figure out what his brother had done to him. Things did not appear to look correct, the early model cars, though familiar to him, were out of place for it being 2013 and that was not even the beginning of the differences.

The hotel from before looked new, Castiel noticed as he approached it. The wood around the door frame was polished and it lacked the wear years of use brings about. Not to mention one striking fact, the Statue of Liberty, all of her patina-copper glory, stood snarling down at the hotel roof. Castiel could barely distinguish two humans on the roof, from the statues that surrounded them. It looked as if the couple were going to jump and Castiel wished he still had his wings so that he could save them.

However, a hand on his shoulder drew his attention to a stone angel behind him, poised to strike out. Castiel managed to struggle out of it's grip, but the shoulder of his coat gave way in the retreat. Mindful not to blink, he backed away nervously, afraid of what his brother or sister wanted. It seemed as if eternity passed between them, before the couple from the roof broke his line of sight and landed on the cement before him. Concerned, his attention was drawn to them, a beautiful fiery haired woman and a wiry looking man lay on the ground. They gave a few twitches as he watched helplessly, praying for their safe travel into the after life as their breathing slowed.

Suddenly, with great fear, Castiel remembered the Angel that had tried to grab him. Looking up, he could see that it had not moved much, but instead stood proud, smiling. Others had joined it, forming a half circle to corner him. This time, he could not resist the blink and when his eyes reopened, their faces were twisted in fear and silent screams. Castiel could not fathom why, until suddenly he awoke laying on the floor of the abandon hotel. Panic gripped him as he looked around, but found no sign of the angels, just old, used candles and a dusty room.

"Glad to see you're back Clarence, I was beginning to think you chickened out of a good time and I thought you said you were human now?" Castiel startled as Meg stepped out of the shower, toweling her hair. Her hair, though dyed, was back to it's original color. Thankfully she had already dressed, because Castiel was not certain he could resist her advances and time was wasting.

"I do not have my powers back, the angels are up to something, I believe, but what that is, I am not sure. What is the last thing you remember after Crowley supposedly killed you?" Meg tilted her head, seemingly baffled by the question and Castiel was almost afraid to hear what she was going to say next.

"Crowley didn't almost kill me Cas, he replaced me with another demon and put on a big show for Sam and Dean, so they would think I was dead... so you would think I was dead." Meg took a deep breath, obviously she had been left in the clutches of Crowley, with no hope, yet again.

"I am sorry, if I had known..." Cas, out of all the things he had done, failing Dean and Meg had hurt the most.

"It's alright, I know you would have come if you had known. Besides, Crowley was busy most of the time, whatever you guys did, kept him on the move. Then he up and vanished several days ago, so I made my escape." Castiel stole her in his arms, taking in the scent of her conditioner and praying that this time, it was not a dream. She embraced him back. burring her face into the collar of his torn coat.

"Sam was curing him, it was part of the final trial, to cure a demon." Cas informed her, hoping this would help ease the pain in some small way.

"Final trial? What do you mean cure?" Meg pulled back from him to see his face better and Castiel could see plainly she had been kept in the dark.

"It was supposed to turn him human, make him feel guilt over what he had done in his past life and that of his existence as a demon. I don't know if it was successful, however, it appears that hell has been closed." Castiel felt deep shame at that, he had yet to contact Dean and find out if Sam was still alive, though it would have been a moot point if he had been trapped in the 1930's.

"You mentioned that before... and something about Sam not making it if that were the case. I've tried calling them, but I haven't gotten any answers." Castiel was not surprised she had not gotten through to either Winchester, especially if Sam was dead.

"I doubt that Dean would answer the phone if Sam is dead. However, I might know someone I can call, he would be the first to know if something happened to Sam." Castiel searched his pockets for his cellphone, dismayed that it was not on his person.

"Here you can use mine." Meg handed over her phone and Castiel stared at it for a moment, trying to remember the number.

* * *

The number came to him harder than normal, but that was part of his missing powers, he was human now, thinking at a normal, human speed. He looked up to thank Meg, however, she and the candles had mysteriously vanished. He was not dreaming, he knew that much, but something was not right. The phone rang until it went to voice mail and Castiel left a brief message, stating who he was and why he called. No sooner had he closed the phone did it start ringing, apparently Garth had learned to screen his calls.

_"Oh my God Cas! I have been looking everywhere for you. Where are you?"_ Garth demanded over the line and Castiel was thrown as how much he reminded him of Bobby at that moment, even the almost unheard mutter of balls as he squealed through traffic.

"I am currently inside of an abandoned hotel, there have been strange things happening to me. More importantly, how are the Winchesters?"

_"I don't know, last I heard they were going to bunk down for the night, I texted Sam about fifteen minutes ago about their location. I think I know what hotel you're at, you didn't happen to take a nap on a bench outside before, did you?"_ Castiel nodded, before remembering that Garth could not see him.

"That was me, I went to investigate an incident and ended up getting... delayed." He only now remembered the sirens that had awoken him before Asmodel had sent him back in time.

_"Yeah, the Statue of Liberty vanished all of a sudden. She's back now, but the torch is resting at her side and she has a really creepy smile on her face. Almost like the cat that got the canary."_ Castiel was shocked to say the least, even more so now that Meg was standing before him again.

"Pick me up at the mo-" Castiel looked at the phone, it had disconnected and was now telling him to hang up and try his call again.

"Cas?" Meg's voice was uncertain and Castiel wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm here Meg. How much of what is going on do you know?" Castiel inquired softly and Meg toyed with a strand of her now dry hair. Obviously some time had passed since she had vanished and he had reappeared.

"I know Crowley was trying to close heaven and the Winchesters were doing their damnedest to stick a wrench in that plan. Maria called trying to find out where you went, she was trying to warn you that Metatron was leading you into a trap, that you and the Winchesters were going to die. Apparently I was the only one she could reach." Everything sounded right, they had nearly died, Castiel found nothing out of the ordinary,except for the part about Maria.

"Who is Maria?" Meg tilted her head at him and frowned.

"The prophet, you know, after Crowley killed what's his name-" Meg explained and Castiel had a sinking feeling he knew what was going on.

"Oh, that's right, Kevin."

It hurt in ways he could not begin to imagine, his Meg was dead, he had failed her and this, this was a stranger from another world.

He needed to find the Winchesters, and soon.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

AN: Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Feedback is appreciated!


	8. Angel on the Square

Angel on the Square

Chapter 7

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

Sam barely waited for the car to stop before launching from the door. He saw the tea cup fall from the hand that could only belong to the former demon named Crowley. However, even with his swiftness, he was too late to catch Crowley's aged body before it ceased breathing its last breath. Giving a long sigh and folding the hands of the deceased man, Sam stood and turned to his brother who had taken just enough time to park the car and remove the keys.

"Is he dead?" Sam nodded at his brother's rhetorical question and picked up an envelope resting on the table.

"There's a letter and your name is on the front of it." Sam handed the envelope to Dean, who turned it over in his hand to tear it open.

Leaning over Dean's shoulder, Sam read the letter.

* * *

_Hello boys,_

_If you are reading this, then obviously you blundering morons are late as usual._

_Your impeccable timing aside, time is running out. The day that I write this letter, I was visited by one of the men of letters. He informed me that a man named Albert Magnus visited him and asked me to write this letter. I suspect I know who visited this man, but he died some time ago and his blue police box vanished with him._

_This man instructed me to tell the two of you that an important question will be answered and at that moment Silence will fall. I suspect it has something to do with the recent falling of the angels. Mind you, it is strange watching it twice and knowing you are somewhere else, younger, watching it for the first time._

_Silence are a creature, you only remember them when you see them, but the Doctor and I found a way to brainwash the whole world into killing them on sight. If you see one and kill it, make a mark on your arm BEFORE you look away, because once you do, you forget they ever existed._

_Speaking of creatures, do not allow the stone angels to touch you, they send you into the past, to live out the rest of your life and feed off the energy that was supposed to be your original future. Lord knows what infinite amounts of power they would get from the two of you. Also, the Weeping Angels move when you blink, it has something to do with them being quantum-locked when a living being looks at them._

_The Weeping Angels aside, the men of letters also recited this to me, in hopes that it would reach you._

**_"You will find what you seek and more at The Square, four knocks and I'm there."_**

_I assume it is in reference to your boyfriend Dean, but it has been many years since I have been in contact with you and you would know better what this quote means._

_It took me a long time to come to terms with what happened and how much the two of you helped me, even inadvertently and for that I thank you._

_Sounds funny does it not? Me thanking a Winchester._

_Try not to die, again, or break the world, again and maybe one day we may meet in the after life... or not._

_Former King of the Crossroads, Former King of Hell, Et Cetera, Et Cetera..._

_oOo_

_**~Crowley~**_

* * *

"Well, that explains what happened to Crowley. The angel must have sent him back in time and he created the identity of Canton." Sam stated, taking the letter from Dean and re-reading it, checking for any hidden messages other than the obvious ones, but found none.

"Yeah and he mentions a blue Police Box, I wonder what that's all about. It seems to keep popping up all over the place and I'm beginning to wonder how we're just now hearing about it." Sam folded the pages and returned them to envelope, taking a last look at Crowley's spiritless body.

He prayed Crowley's soul had time to atone and would not be returned to Hell. They could do without the Ex-King of the Crossroads roaming The Pit again.

"You know, there's like a hundred Squares in New York, right?" Dean was being rhetorical, but Sam felt the need to answer anyway.

"I know, but until we have more to go on, we'll just have to search each one." Dean frowned and ran a hand over his face.

"It's going to take forever to search Manhattan, call Garth and see if he can be a little more specific." Sam did not want to call the amiable hunter, the man, though he acted more like a teenager, tended to ramble before getting to the point.

However, Garth had proven himself in the past and Sam could bare a few minutes of blathering. Pulling out his phone, he watched Dean disappear into the house to find something to wrap the body up in. The phone gave a few rings before a tired, but excited Garth answered the phone.

_'Winchester, I've been trying to get a hold of you two idjits for hours.'_ Garth barked out, Sam could tell he was driving and in a hurry.

"Sorry, we found Crowley, but he's... he didn't make it. He left us a note though, he says the stone angels move when you blink and if they touch you, they send you into the past to live out your remaining time." Sam warned, hoping the reason Garth was calling was not to tell him he found that out already, the hard way.

_'Really? That explains why the Statue of Liberty hasn't moved again, I mean people have been staring at it for hours. The question then remains, how did she move in the first place? I mean, statistically speaking, there is at least one person looking at the statue at all times, right? Or has our country gotten so lackadaisical in paying attention to our nations monuments that-'_

"Garth!" Sam interrupted and Garth took a deep breath.

_'Sorry, you probably don't know about that yet, just google it, it's all over the place. Anyway, the reason I was trying to reach you is, I've found Cas, or rather, he called me. I'm on my way to pick him up now.'_ Sam sighed in relief until Garth's words sunk in.

"Pick him up? Couldn't he just mojo over?" Garth paused for a long moment, pondering the question.

_'Don't know, didn't think to ask. He sounded fine though, so my guess is he's cut off from heaven, you know, like that chapter in Supernatural, where Zachariah sends Dean five years into the future and Cas is human.'_ Sam was confused until he realized Garth was talking about the books Chuck had written.

It had been a long time since he had thought of Chuck.

"Yeah, Dean mentioned that once, sort of, but I get what you mean. Where are you picking him up at?" Dean walked back onto the porch just as he asked the question, giving his brother pause and Sam motioned for him to wait a moment.

_'An old hotel by the name of Winter Quay, it's just south of where you guys were looking for Cas. You might have passed it, I know I did.'_ Sam knew where that was, Dean had searched that area and came up empty handed.

North of there was the Hanover Square, it contained the British Garden and some apartment buildings. There was not much there, but it was a good place to start. However, they would not be able to search that night, they needed rest.

"You said he's at a hotel, right? Wait for us there, we're going to need to rest for the night- er the day. Dean and I have been hauling ass for several days." Sam had checked his watch and wanted to cry at how late it was. As it was, they would be lucky to get to bed before the sun came up.

_'Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm ready to crash as well.'_ Garth admitted and Sam was glad they knew Garth, he was shaping up to be a good go-to-guy.

"Thanks Garth, for everything, we wouldn't have been able to find Cas without you." Sam told the other hunter, knowing Garth needed to hear it.

_'Hey, I'm glad I could help, if you guys need anything else just give me a call, I'm pulling into the hotel parking now. I'm going to stay up until you get here, I've got a little research to finish, so try not to dally too long doing whatever it is you gotta do.'_ Sam chuckled and promised he would before ending the call.

"So?" Dean asked impatiently.

"So, Garth pulled through for us, he found Cas. He's hold up in that hotel you mentioned, we must have just missed him." Dean was surprised about that, but it was just their luck something like that would happen.

"Good, let's wrap this up and head out, I don't want Cas vanishing again before we can get to him." Sam could understand Dean's worry, too many times had they been too late.

Take Crowley for instance.

Dean rooted around the house for any flammable liquid, before dragging the body into the kitchen. He set the jugs on the stove and lit the burners, before quickly leaving the house, locking the door behind him. The fire would make it look more like an accidental death of a senile old man. It would also burn any remains of the one time demon so that his spirit would not haunt the house.

They finally made it onto the road just as the sun was coming up and Sam was grateful Dean had insisted on driving. Obviously his brother would not rest until they saw Castiel for themselves. Sam was not sure when he dozed off, but he did not wake until he heard the driver's door slam closed. Stretching, for only a second, Sam got out of the car and walked around to the trunk where his brother was collecting his things. Not sure what they were walking in on, Sam grabbed his duffel and put his pistol in the back of his pants for safe measure.

Turning to the hotel entrance, Sam could only hope this was as joyful a reunion as he imagined it would be.

If not, he was not sure his brother could handle the loss of yet another friend.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

AN: New chapter is done! Hope you all enjoyed it!


	9. Kissed by an Angel

Kissed by an Angel

Chapter 8

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

Castiel turned with hesitation, unsure of the welcome he would receive as Garth opened the door. Dean took one look at him and sighed in relief, leaving his spirits to rise that his friend was happy to see him. Castiel barely noted Sam squeeze past his brother as he moved to hug the eldest Winchester.

"Dean, I am glad you and Sam are safe. I was afraid that the stone angels might have gotten to you or that Sam had completed the trial." Castiel said in way of apology, he felt it was necessary to express these emotions, these fears.

He felt human.

"He did, but we did something stupid and now we're not sure what's happening."

"Perhaps you should start from-" Castiel began, however, when he blinked he found himself standing outside of the church Sam had been trying to cure Crowley. He heard Meg's panicked sobs and turned to see her kneeling next to a dead Sam and a bleeding Dean, she was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Help! Someone!" She shouted in a weak attempt, her phone lay on the ground and it looked as if she had called an emergency number. Her hands were shaking as she forced them to stay in one spot, Dean's complexion paling despite the effort.

"What happened?" Castiel knelt next to her, knowing full well these two men were not HIS Sam and Dean, but the sight was still unnerving, even with what Naomi had tried to do to him.

"I finally got in contact with Dean, he was freaking out over Sam and saying something about stone angels having taken Crowley. I offered to see what I could do, but he said something about trying to summon a crossroads demon. I don't know what happened after that, but Dean seems to have been attacked by something." Meg fought back a sob, whipping her eyes on the sleeve of her shoulder so that she could keep pressure on the wound.

"Dean, I am sorry that I can't help, but can you tell me what happened?" Castiel asked and Dean started to cry, nodding weakly, knowing he probably would not make it.

"Y-you were dead, or I thought it was you. We summoned a crossroads demon to try to find you and help Sam. It turned on us, but we managed to send it back to hell after it told us you were dead. Sam died shortly after and then one of the stone-" Dean coughed, hacking up large amount of blood and Castiel found himself more disturbed by it than he thought he should be.

He hated watching Dean die, every single time.

There were sirens in the back ground and for a moment Castiel forgot this was not his Dean, hope welled up inside of him at the sound.

"Hold on Dean, help is on the way, you don't have to talk anymore." Castiel's voice shook with emotion and he prayed to his father that Dean would not die.

Tears fell freely from his eyes and a knot formed in his throat as Dean gave a final convulsion, eyes unfocused and his lips began to turn blue.

He had lost too much blood and the paramedics that now surrounded them had arrived too late. If there had ever been any time to begin with, the hole in Dean's chest was the size of a large fist. Even if they had been here when it happened, the chance of him surviving such a wound was slim.

"Clear!" A paramedic called and after what seemed like hours, they were trying to resuscitate Dean. Unfortunately, Dean did not respond and the paramedic announced the time.

"Come on, Cas, lets get out of where before they notice us." Meg sniffled, pulling him in the direction of her car as they began the process of bagging the bodies, too wrapped up in what they were doing to pay any heed to the two leaving the scene.

Castiel slid into the seat of the car and shut the door. As he buckled he looked up to peer out of the windshield, only to find he was back in the hotel, sitting on the only rickety chair in the room. Sam was searching on his computer, as was Garth and Dean was pacing the room, leaving trails in the dust with his boots.

"Dean." Castiel voice shook and he could not fight back a sob, having just watched a real version of Dean die was not the same as killing Naomi's puppets, it was far worse.

"Cas, is that blood?" Dean demanded, first searching him over for wounds and then stepping back, probably afraid that he had killed someone.

"I-it's yours, the other you, the stone angels hurt you, Meg and I tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late." Castiel's shoulders shook and wiped his face on his bloody sleeves in an effort to stop the tears.

"You're not making any sense, what happened?" Dean was trying to be a little more patient, clearly not sure how to deal with the distraught angel.

Castiel cleared his throat, biting the inside of his lip and took a deep breath in an effort to control his new emotions.

"I'm sorry, I am not used to being fully human, my emotions got the better of me..." Castiel felt awkward now, he knew enough that among human men, crying was supposed to be a private thing and he did not wish to seem weak, even though he knew he now was.

"It's alright Cas, I'm just glad you're alive. Now what happened? I thought Crowley killed Meg?" Sam and Garth shifted closer, more comfortable now that he had not crying.

"He did, I've been... flipping between parallel worlds, I believe. I am not certain the extent of the differences, but in that world Kevin is dead and so are the two of you..." Castiel could not look Dean in the eye and turned his attention to the curtains, the image of the other man's dying face was still hauntingly fresh.

"So Meg is alive there? Does she know what is going on?" Castiel looked to Sam who had broken the awkward silence and shook his head.

"She was surprised about the stone angels, I think she is unaware they are the fallen angels that Metatron has banished." Castiel took a deep breath, fighting back another wave of emotion at the memory of his brothers and sisters cries.

"We assumed the same thing, well, actually Sam and Dean did, I kind of missed the whole angel falling thing. I was nose deep in research." Garth blushed at his own folly, but Castiel was certain the man's research had helped save a life.

"Do not sell yourself short, you do more help than you think." Castiel assured the lanky man, who was stronger and purer in spirit than most other hunters.

"Awe shucks, you sure know how to make a guy feel appreciated." Garth gave him a hug and Castiel returned it, finding that he enjoyed the other man's friendly innocence.

"So, ah..." Dean cleared his throat and the two of them parted. "You wanted to know what happened, right?"

Castiel nodded and Dean told him everything that happened since he left them in the church. To say he was socked and just a little angry they too tried to summon a crossroads demon, was gross understatement. He also was not afraid to tell them that, considering what he had just witnessed. At least they had the decency to look ashamed before they broke the biggest news as of yet.

"Plus, Sam and I have two heartbeats, well, two extra heart beats. It also seems as if we are... not getting smarter, but finding it easier to remember information we already knew." The explanation was a little confusing, but Castiel was sure Dean was exaggerating, he knew Dean was smart.

"This doesn't sound like something a demon has the power to do. It would take the power of an Archangel or an act of God to do such a thing. Crowley might have been able to do something like that, but you saw him die yourself." Castiel was mostly thinking out loud, but he found it increasingly harder to concentrate in his own mind than it was before.

However, despite this, they were still unable to come up with an explanation for everything that had happened. Even with the gates of hell closed and the angels banished from heaven, Castiel should not be jumping between parallel universes, it took serious reality warping to accomplish that.

* * *

Everyone had decided that any more discussion could wait until tomorrow and found a comfortable spot to get some sleep.

They had just settled down when a scuffling alerted them to an extra presence in the room. Three clicks went off, signaling weapons having been primed. Castiel had been sitting on a hard cushion, but now it was much more comfortable.

Only Castiel and Garth did not have a hand guns, so who did the final click belong to?

Opening his eyes, Castiel could only gape at the scene before him. It was like something out of a dream of times past.

He was currently sitting on Bobby's couch, the one that had burned down with the rest of the house over a year ago. The owner of the couch stood before him, Ellen, Joe and Chuck looming behind him with their own weapons, Meg was leaning against a door frame. Chuck set the vase he had been holding as if it were a weapon down and smiled.

"Castiel! I thought I would never see you again." Chuck tackled him with a hug and he could not help but wonder if it was the theme of the day.

"I- am not the Castiel you knew..." Castiel admitted sheepishly, avoiding looking at Meg, feeling as if he had deceived her in some way.

"No, you're exactly the Cas I think you are. I was reborn in this world and had to relive everything all over again, but it wasn't so bad this time... well, until recently, anyway." Chuck's excited face had fallen slightly and he twiddled his thumbs nervously as he stepped back.

"The Sam and Dean you knew first are still alive, unfortunately, everyone in this room has died on the other side." Castiel informed them, trying hard not to think of the possibilities of what could happen next.

"I know, you just need to hang on, what's coming is going to be bumpy." Chuck said in a way that gave Castiel pause, but he brushed it off, Chuck was known for hinting at things, but he would hide whatever was going to happen.

"So are things going to get better?" Castiel prompted hoping to get more information from the prophet of the Lord.

"Yes and no, it keeps changing, nothing is set in stone." Chuck shrugged and wandered off to the kitchen. "Hey Bobby, Ellen, Joe, could you help me get a place set up for Cas, he needs some sleep soon or tomorrow in the other world is going to be a bitch."

Castiel was not completely unaware of what Chuck was doing, he had probably seen what would happen next and he could feel Meg's need to talk to him. He scooted over to make room for her to sit and folded his hands in his lap like a child about to be scolded.

"You big dummy." Meg said and wrapped her arms around him, leaning into him.

Surprised, he looked down at her, reaching an unsure hand up to brush away one of her dark, curly locks. She smiled up at him and he felt happiness surge through his veins, glad that she was not mad at him.

"I know you're not the Castiel I knew, but you act just the same. So I was thinking we could start over, seeing as you're human now and we don't technically know each other. I'm all but human, completely powerless anyway and you seem to be attracted to me, so how about we give this a whirl?" Meg asked and he could feel a smile creeping across his face.

"I am Castiel and I am a fallen angel, it is nice to meet you." Castiel whispered to her.

"Hi Cas, I can call you Cas right?" Meg asked in fake concern, but he nodded anyway. "Hi Cas, I'm Meg and I rose from hell, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well."

Castiel leaned down just enough that their lips connected in a soft kiss, unsure where this would go and if it was insulting the memory of his Meg. However, as she deepened the kiss, his worries faded, if just a little. He could get to know this Meg and they could start over.

Bobby cleared his throat and Cas jumped back as if they had been caught. Meg chuckled and grabbed Castiel's hand dragging him to his feet.

"On second thought Singer, Clarence isn't going to be needing that bed, he can stay at the place I've been crashing." Meg said and Bobby shook his head, lifting his trucker hat to scratch his scalp before returning it.

"It ain't just for Cas, go do your thing, we're going to go pick up some extra supplies." Bobby seemed to be blushing, but it did not matter as Meg lead him up to the spare room.

As she locked the door behind them and slowly pushed him toward the bed with a devious grin on her face, Castiel knew one thing for sure.

It would be really awkward if he were to switch back right now, because he wanted her and it showed, impressively if the look she was giving him was anything to judge by.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

AN: Another chapter up! Please let me know what you think!


	10. An Angel's Finding

An Angel's Finding

Chapter 9

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

Dean was only slightly surprised that Cas was not there when he woke. Whatever was going on with Castiel worried him and he wanted to know why it was that Cas was the only one affected by whatever was going on. It left a sinking feeling, that Dean could not quite place, that time was quickly running out.

Dressing, Dean stuffed his foot into a boot and began lacing it up tightly.

_'Heh, nothing like a loose boot to slow you down in a quick escape.'_ Dean chuckled humorlessly to himself.

Once the boot was secure, Dean used it to give Sam a swift tap in the side, earning a grumble and a wayward swipe from an octopus like arm. Sam was uncoordinated in the morning and it had always worked to the eldest Winchester's advantage. However, it seemed to be the only way to wake the sleeping man after he had spent most of the night researching, how the gargantuan man survived college, Dean would never know.

_'Probably Jess's doing...'_

With that souring thought, Dean ambled over to the door, nabbing his keys and jacket on the way, then made his way out of the room. They would need something to eat and Dean seemed to be the only one ready to rise.

* * *

Cas stretched, the waking part of sleep was always the hardest for him as a human, it left him disoriented and was far different than his normal daily pattern.

Meg was curled up beside him, her pale skin covered only by a thin sheet. The vision of her brought a smile to his face and reminded him that he was lucky for this second chance. After they had fornicated, or Castiel was sure Dean would call it mad animal sex of some kind, they had stayed up for a good potion of the evening, comparing the differences in their lives.

Everything was mostly the same, right up until about a year ago. Kevin died, Meg survived, Garth did not exist, Bobby never died, the house did not burn and the Winchester brothers were dead to this world. The memory of Dean slowly fading away soured his mood, so he stood and prepared for the day ahead of him.

Wandering down stairs to Bobby's office, Castiel decided he was going to take advantage of the books, that were not gone, by a fire that never happened. The night before, while he was still in the company of his Sam and Dean, he and Sam had started a conversation about the blue box and Crowley's last words. So what better way to research this in the ancient tomes of Bobby Singer's library.

That's when he found it.

Not the thing they would need to solve this great mystery, but a photograph.

It was a photo of a younger Bobby Singer, a narrow faced woman and a young boy of about five years of age. The boy looked familiar, however, the woman was unknown and Castiel was certain he had never seen this picture before.

"You got a problem?" A gruff voice startled him. "Well, more than the one you're already in." Bobby corrected.

"Who are these two people?" Castiel inquired, motioning to the two people in question.

"My second wife and our son." Bobby answered, it looked as if that was all he was going to say, but Castiel encouraged him to continue.

"This is different, the boy looks familiar, but the woman is unknown to me." Castiel elaborated and Bobby cursed under his breath.

"It was a moment of weakness, one I regret and cherish all at once. I cheated on my first wife, Karen, she never found out, died during a possession. Shortly after Karen's death, Sharleen Fitzgerald, the woman I had the affair with, called to inform me she was dying of lung cancer and that our son needed a father." Bobby walked over to his desk, removing a couple of glasses and a bottle of old rotgut, he poured each of them a hefty amount.

"Fitzgerald?" Castiel echoed as if he did not understand the last name, however, he was sure he had heard that name before.

"Not sure what would have happened to him had she not have worked up the courage to call me." Bobby downed the glass in a single swell and poured himself another. Castiel took but a sip of his, finding the liquid distasteful with his now human taste buds.

"You married her anyway and took in your son?" Castiel was sure now, Garth was Bobby's son, it explained the extreme attachment the young man had to the grumpy old hunter.

"Yeah, she named our son after her late husband, Garth Fitzgerald the III, making our son the IV. I thought it was goofy, but our son was goofy and lovable so I never thought too hard on it. He passed several years back, the Tooth Fairy got him, of all things... he was a mess when I found him, I wouldn't have wished the death he suffered through on anyone, even an enemy." Bobby polished off his second drink and set his glass on the desk, Castiel polished off his own, with a bit of a cough at the burn and placed his glass next to Bobby's.

"I am sorry for your loss, I wish things could have turned out differently for you." Castiel offered in condolence and Bobby shook his head.

"Don't want your pity Cas, somethings you just can't change and I turned out alright. I married Ellen after the apocalypse ended and Joe's a natural at hunting, wouldn't trade them for anything. Sam and Dean being gone is hard, but if your Sam and Dean are still alive, then there is still hope for the universe." Bobby chuckled bitterly and Castiel turned away in shame, blaming himself for their death. The hurt in the old hunter's voice was not hidden, even but his attempt to make light of the situation.

"Don't go blaming yourself either, we were all tricked by that flabby-ass book worm. Now what were you down here for anyway?" Bobby demanded and Cas smiled a small, but comforted smile.

Maybe there was still hope for him...

* * *

Dean swore under his breath as they gathered the supplies they needed for their search.

Castiel still had not returned and Dean was worried that if they left, they would loose track of the fallen angel again. However, both Garth and Sam agreed that they could check out a park or two and return. If Cas was not back by then, then it stood to reason the angel would not make it too far on foot.

"-there's a blue box in ancient Egypt..." Castiel said mid sentence, appearing out of thin air, hand pointed downward as if he had been reading something, but whatever it had been was long gone.

"What was that about a blue box?" Sam asked, turning from his bag of supplies to face Castiel.

Dean found it morbidly amusing that they were so used to things just 'popping in' on them that Castiel's random appearance was semi-normal.

"Meg had moved to Bobby's house, he and I were working on some tomes while we waited for me to come back." Castiel said as a perplexed expression crossed his face.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, picking up on the pause.

"It was Chuck who told me this, but if there can only be one Prophet of the Lord at a time, how is it that Chuck is still alive?" Castiel asked aloud, he obviously wanted their opinion on the matter and Dean was caught off guard at the information that Chuck was still alive.

"I don't know, maybe it doesn't work that way in the place you've been switching to?" Garth offered, but none of them believed it.

"Perhaps, but it is unlikely. Apart from finding mentions or hieroglyphs of a blue box, I also came to another startling discovery." Castiel dangled, he knew something that could potentially upset one person or another and was hesitating. Dean could not really blame him, none of them had proven in the past that they would not fly off the handle over bad news.

"What, that Bobby's married to Ellen, like in that Bizzaro world Balthazar created when he unsunk the Titanic?" Dean chuckled, but Castiel did not share the joke meaning that was one thing that had happened. However, Dean knew that was not what Castiel was hinting at.

"I confirmed that it is possibly the same world, but that is not the only thing I discovered." Cas paused for dramatic effect and his piercing blue gaze landed on Garth. "When were you planning on informing us that you are the illegitimate son of Bobby Singer?"

"I- whaaat, don't be stupid." Garth balked over dramatically and Dean was certain his brain had just fallen out on the floor between them, Garth was deflecting.

"No, no it makes sense, the way you reacted to Bobby's death, how you were so possessive over his hat, you're Bobby's son." Leave it to Sam to make a connection and now that Dean thought about it, it made as much sense as anything else.

Why the two of them had not picked up on it earlier, he would never know, but the signs had all been there.

Garth Fitzgerald the IV, was Bobby Singer's son, no ifs ands or buts about it. The gangly man seemed to collapse in on himself and edged away from the three of them, knowing full well that he was busted.

"Balls."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

AN: Not sure if people are still reading this, but here is another chapter! Let me know what you think.


	11. Angel on My Shoulder

Angel on My Shoulder

Chapter 10

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

"Enough, we have work to do, we can harass Garth for details later." Dean said, surprising even himself at the maturity of his decision.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Dean's right, we need to find out what the letter from Crowley meant." Dean could not help but thinking how he wished Sam did not sound so surprised at agreeing with him. He had good ideas all the time, in fact, they were genius in that there was hardly any plan at all. It meant that he could come up with something on the spot, most of the time...

"So it's agreed we're going to check out Hanover Square first?" Dean asked rhetorically, they had been ready to leave when Cas arrived, it was more for the now human angel's benefit.

He receive nods anyway and a sheepish shuffling from Garth. Dean rolled his eyes and pointed at Garth with a heated finger.

"Look, you're useful, nothing's changed other than it's nice to know Bobby had some family still around, but for the love of all that may still be good in the world, no chick flick moment." It was in vein, a goofy grin broke out across Garth's face and he tackled Dean with a hug.

"Thanks Dean, I love you guys, I don't know what would have happened if I had told Bobby about me, but I'm glad I know you guys." Garth sniffed and Dean gave him and awkward pat on the back before pulling away.

The little goof had wormed his way into his life and Dean was not sure what to think about that, he thought he was done with letting people in. More surprising was how Cas joined in all of the sudden, he hugged Sam, Garth and then turned to him. So much for this not turning into a chick flick moment... Even if he secretly enjoyed knowing they cared.

"I too am glad I met you, if not for you, the world may have ended." Castiel's words meant a lot to him, but things were getting too touchy for his liking. They were talking as if they were all going to die, which did not sit well with him one bit considering Cas's disappearances.

* * *

It took what seemed like forever to shove them out of the hotel room and into the cars, he was itching to find out what was going on and he had a gut feeling he would find out soon. That only served to make him more anxious and at one point in the drive down, Sam told him to slow down a little. Apparently tires squealing around corners when they were not being chased was not okay.

They parked down the street, opting to go by foot around the square, it would take some time, much like the day before, but it was the best way to do a through job. Along the way, Dean was sure he had spotted several of the weeping angel statues, but whenever he moved to get a better look, a wind would conveniently make him need to blink. When he opened his eyes again, the statue he had been looking at would be right back where it had originated from. Whatever the statues wanted, they were keeping their distance for now.

The streets were dead, there was not even a hooker left on the corner and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end with the lack of hustle and bustle New York was famous for. Shaking the feeling off, Dean continued to search, stopping at a vending machine and buying a bag of pretzels and gummies, eating them together. At least he was able to enjoy one of his favorite snacks, even if it was in a strange combination.

Deciding he was getting nowhere with this, he sent out a text to check and see if one of the others had found anything. They all responded that everything was quiet and Dean told them to head toward the British Garden, it was the last place they had left to look. It mostly was comprised of restaurants and strip malls, hardly a place were strange things happened, but Dean had seen weirder.

When he found them, Garth and Sam were arguing about something and Cas was very calmly trying to get their attention. They did not listen, however, both jumped when Dean cleared his throat.

"What are you arguing about?" Dean demanded to know and they had the decency to look sheepish.

"I told Garth about the heartbeat thing and the lower body temperatures, he said he hasn't heard of anything like that and that we should have told him sooner." Sam huffed in annoyance and he could understand why, they had not had the time to inform the other hunter of this strange development.

"I could have been researching a way to help you two, what if you've become something not human? What if there is a time limit or it's like with vampirism? And who ever heard of a demon spontaneously-combusting unless it's bones have been burned?" Garth ranted, getting riled up again.

"Look, I don't know about Sam, but I feel fine, better than ever, actually. If we've become something other than human, we can figure out what it is after we're done here. You can poke, prod and holy water us to death if you like, just focus, alright?" Staying calm during his little rant was hard, but Dean managed to keep his tone as even as possible. He was scared to find out if they were in fact not human anymore.

Just because Sam did not not die, as per the contract they made stated, that did not mean he was human. Moreover, why had it effected him? The deal had not included him, unless it was the part about finding Castiel? It made Dean's head hurt, he did not have all the pieces yet and he would have to shove it on a back burner until he had more time to ponder the questions floating around in his skull.

"Okay, Dean, but I swear, if you two die, or turn into something and I have to kill you, I'll bring you back and kill you again for good measure." Garth promised and the threat was all too real considering their line of work, but it was nice to know Garth cared.

"Psh, if you did that, we would have to kill you on principal alone. The kind of mojo that it takes to bring someone back is bad." Sam chuckled and ruffled Garth's hair, knowing it as an empty threat even if it was a possibility.

Garth shoved Sam playfully, their argument long forgotten and their mission slipping from their mind once more. Dean was about to reprimand them once again when there was a loud, echoing knock. It sounded more like an explosion, followed closely by two more. The letter Crowley had left them weight heavily in his jacket pocket, as something crashing in front of them with a final resounding crack.

The four of them stood, staring dumb struck at the ram-shackled remains of...


	12. ClockWork Angel

ClockWork Angel

Chapter 11

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

Time was unravelling, set askew in order to save one girl, but she was a magnificent girl at that. One that had sacrificed her entire existence in order to save a mad man in a blue box. If he could not save her now, she would forever be trapped, watching from the distance, unseen by even himself. In some ways, she was older than he, much older, much more clever, much kinder, much more innocent.

He had delved blindly into a situation, once again, without thinking about what sort of consequences there might be involved. Because of this, not only had he almost lost his friends, he had lost his wife, once again. Oh, how he wished she were still alive, perhaps he could face one of his greatest fears if he she had survived.

Giving a shake of his head, trying to dispel the memories, but only succeeding in dislodging his hair, he moved on, carrying his burden in his arms. Clara Oswin Oswald, the Impossible Girl was possibly the most amazing woman he had ever come across. Things made so much more sense, the mystery surrounding her was but a distant memory.

He had turned from his past self, the one who had acted against the name of the Doctor and began his trek out of the time lone. His other self shouted for him to look out, causing him to look up suddenly from the pale face of Clara. However, it had been seconds too late, the Great Intelligence was not as gone as they had thought. It's disembodied form held a great distraction as what remained of the Silence reached into his chest, pulling at one of his hearts.

He ripped himself free, stumbling back, a gaping wound not far from where one of his hearts used to beat. Now it quivered vainly in his ribs and he knew his time was close at hand. His other self stepped forward, placing a hand upon his shoulder, giving him a shove through a vortex he had not noticed before. The two of them falling, looking back at the scene before them.

"Silence will fall when a question is answered. The name of The Doctor is..."

He did not hear what was said, he did not need to, but he was surprised as the Silence literally fell at the feet of the man who is not The Doctor, but himself all the same. Everything began to twist and snap, holding onto Clara was all he could do to stave off unconsciousness. He stumbled from his time line which was cracking and wavering in an unstable way.

Now free from his own time line, they needed to leave. It appeared as if the others had already gone, so he stumbled his way back toward HIS Tardis, not this shell of one. He was growing weaker by the minute and was unsure if he would make it to safety, let alone if Clara would survive the trip. A groan from the woman alerted him to her waking and he set her down, deciding he needed to rest...

"Doctor?" Clara questioned as she rubbed her head, standing and he chuckled dryly at her timing.

"Yeah, I'm here, can you help me up?" He asked, now that he had stopped moving, he was finding it hard to get back up.

The horror written on her face was enough for him to know he was not going to make it out of this one alive. He had seen that look many times, too many times...

"Listen, we need to get back to the Tardis, she'll get us out of here, I'm sure of it. Even though we have saved the past, my future is collapsing, I-I don't know what that means, just that we need to go." He grunted, holding back a cry of agony in hopes to keep Clara calm and thinking clearly.

"Hold on Doctor, we'll get help, I promise." Clara sniffed, dragging him to his feet as best she could.

* * *

A rumble told him they did not have much time. Hurrying as fast as he could, he guided her back through the maze of catacombs they had entered in before the Tardis came into view. Another rumble collapsed the tunnels behind them and showered them in soot and rubble, mixing splendidly with the blood on his shirt.

No wait, that other thing, grit in the wounds was bad...

Clara pushed open the doors of the Tardis for them and he could feel his long time friend's agony at his condition, she gave a small wurr, letting him know she was there for him, yet again. Clara was oblivious to the communication, but she went to the console to try her best to get the Tardis going.

"Doctor, don't pass out, I don't know how to fly the Tardis!" She shouted in a panic. He did not remember her being that close and could only assume he had passed out at some point, they were not out of the woods yet, he had to hold on just a little longer.

"Push that leaver and pull that button." Clara looked at him dumb founded for a moment before he realized what he had said.

"Reverse that, pull the leaver, push the button!" He ground out, letting out a strangled scream of pain as his second heart attempted to compensate for the loss of the other. His temperature was slowly climbing with the effort and it was unbearably hot all of the sudden.

Complete cardiac arrest was looming over him, but he had to hang on long enough to get Clara home safely. He watched as best he could as she did as instructed, the two switches should have been activated at the same time, but as the were not, it caused the Tardis to lurch. He had expected this, as for the longest time it was only him running the controls. Memories of past companions and their time piloting the Tardis comforted him some and he wondered, if he truly died this time, would he see some of them again in the after life?

"Turn that one there and we're home free..." Clara was a good little trooper, he hated the thought of leaving her behind, especially now that he had just gotten to know how much she really meant to him and how much she had given up for him.

A backlash from the collapse of his future rocked the Tardis, but he did not feel it. In fact, he felt very little in that moment, except the overwhelming darkness that claimed what little consciousness he had fought to keep.

He had saved the Impossible Girl, he could rest, for now...


	13. The Twelfth Angel

The Twelfth Angel

Chapter 12

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

The four of them stood, staring dumb struck at the ram-shackled remains of...  
Of a Blue Police Call Box. It was still in once piece, laying on it's side as if it were an over turned port-o-potty, though it looked as if a good wind would make it crumble. Smoke and sparks billowed from within and a rattling noise put them on guard. Couching gave them pause as a thumping came at the doors facing them, they would not budge and a woman's voice screamed for help from within as there was another explosion.

Sam did not wait for the other's, rushing forward like some big, dumb hero, pushing and pulling on the doors to try and open them. They refused to budge, until the other's joined in and they were able to pulled them open, a man and woman tumbled out, the man was unconscious and badly injured, but the woman had minor bruises.

"Doctor! Please, wake up, you can't die!" The woman sobbed, putting her head to his chest and feeling for a pulse as she leaned over the man in the grass.

Garth crouched next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling the woman. She had not noticed them before and now looked frightened at their weapons. The man on the ground gave a gasp and grabbed at his chest in pain, letting out a groan, his eyes remained shut in a vein attempt to block out his situation.

"Please, you have to help him! Come on Doctor, wake up, tell me what we need to help you." The woman pleaded to the man she kept calling 'Doctor'. He gave another sound of pain before he opened his eyes.

"C-Clara, you're safe." The man looked glad to see she was okay and Sam was drawn by something about the man in front of him... not just the man, the woman as well.

"You idiot, what did you do that for? I was trying to save you. What can I do to help you?" The woman asked and the man shook his head, sitting up, hand still on his chest in pain.

"Nothing, there is nothing you can do, but do not worry, Clara, I regret nothing..." The man rested a hand gently on her cheek, smearing soot and tears.

The click of a gun hammer being locked into place drew their attention to Dean. Sam commended his brother for his focus, but he got the feeling that these two were not evil. Then again, maybe he was not the best one to judge that...

"Please, put that away, we mean you no harm and even if we did, I would not be able to fight back." The man offered, holding up the hand not holding onto his chest.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean demanded and the woman looked to Sam she was so innocent looking, big, doe like, brown eyes and waves of matted, curly brown hair. Sam imagined she would be gorgeous once cleaned up, however, the man she was leaning over was a different story.

Sam knew ancient when he saw it, the man had the same air about him that Lucifer, or Micheal had. Knowledge and power loomed behind hard green eyes. It unnerved him and he could not help but rub the scar on his palm, just to make sure this was real.

"Yeah, like we're going to believe that, you better start talking fast and make a whole lot of sense, because I am in no mood for bullshit." Dean barked and Garth stood up beside the woman.

"Come on Dean, you can see that he's hurt, I can see blood seeping out from under that wound and even you can see that he's defenseless at the moment." Garth was proving to be a good hunter, picking up on something not obvious to a normal person on first glance. The man was hiding the wound well, unsure if they were a threat to his friend or not, even though it looked as if he were seconds from dying.

* * *

Dean hesitated for a moment and Sam thought he was not going to cave, but a hand on his brother's shoulder and Dean lowered the weapon. The man ground his teeth, resisting the urge to groan again, his breathing picked up pace and he fell back to the ground again.

"Doctor!" The woman shouted again and the man gave a soft chuckle of pain.

"I don't want to die, I'm afraid this will be the last time." Tears ran down the man's face and he looked truly scared of what was happening to him.

"Don't say that, you clever boy, you'll live, you have to. Your future is free for you to create, you have to live." She was in tears again.

"I-I don't know that, one of my hearts have stopped, I only have a f-few minutes at best before the other one goes." The man all but whispered and Sam was not sure he had heard right.

"Wait, you said hearts? As in more than one?" Sam asked, moving closer looming over the dying man, curiosity peeked. It had the others looming with questions as well, though none of them spoke, realizing their time was limited.

"Y-yes, I am the last Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey. We have two hearts, can see all of time and space, we were once a great people, but war broke out." The man, claiming to be an alien of all things, coughed up a large amount of blood, curling into a ball on his side.

"I am all that remains, I e-ended my people, so that the humans may live. What a beautiful race you are, I would stop the war a t-thousand times over, just to ensure your race bloomed." The man let out pained scream, it sounded like one of the tortured souls in hell and it left Sam feeling uneasy.

"Doctor, no!" The woman, whom Sam was sure her name was Clara, panicked, unsure what to do for the dying man she called Doctor.

"Geromino." The man whispered, with his last breath, going limp in Clara's lap.

Sam saw Clara give a final sob as she shot to her feet, the man on the ground began to glow, halting her tears. Clara began laughing like a mad woman in excitement, she grabbed Sam's hand and much to his surprise, pulled him away from the man.

"You have to get back, he's alive, he's going to be okay." She whipped tears from her soot covered face as she grabbed Garth by the hand as well, dragging him along with them over to where Castiel and Dean stood, staring in confusion.

"What the hell, one minute he's dying and now you're saying he's alive? What is a Time Lord?" Sam demanded, watching as the glow of the man grew brighter, not unlike that of an angel... no, more like they had glowed just after the demon deal...

The light exploded and they all shielded their eyes from the intensity of it. When the stars faded from their eyes and they were able to see again, a strange man stood before them. This man was older and graying, but he wore the clothes from the man before, though they were a tight fit on the taller frame.

"Who is that?" Castiel made himself known for the first time, all eyes fell on him, the new figure in the missing, possibly dead, man's clothes was looking upon them with barely contained amusement.

"This," Clara beamed, "is the Doctor." Turning relieved eyes to the man, Clara stepping closer to him now that whatever danger she thought they may be in was gone.

"Doctor Who?" A grin spread across the man's face, making him regret the question as soon as it left his mouth.

"Exactly."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

An: Phew, that was a lot of work in a short amount of time... Thank you all for your reviews, I am sorry for the long wait for an update, but I have a new job that works me nice long hours. Unfortunately, that means I fall asleep almost seconds after getting home. I will try to keep updating regularly, but depending on how things go it might be a while before I have time, so hold on, the updates will eventually come!


	14. Angel of the Time Lords

Angel of the Time Lords

Chapter 13

(\O/)

/_\

* * *

"What do you mean, precisely? Are you going to give us a name or should I just call you Mr. Tighties?" Dean snarked, they could see a clear outline of the man's undergarments and it was in his nature to lash out when he did not have the answers he desired.

"Yes, my trousers are rather unbecoming, are they not?" The question was rhetorical and Dean huffed at the stuffy reply.

"Come one Dean, you don't have to be mean. Though I have to admit, it is pretty weird what just happened." Garth lamented and Sam looked as if he were about to say something, Dean was sure it was about the two hearts and he was certain this man had the answers they were looking for. However, before his brother could put forth the questioning, the man spun on the ball of his foot to face the toppled blue box.

"My apologize, old friend. I will have you back up and just as beautiful once again in a jiff."

"Hey, don't ignore us buddy." Garth threatened weakly as the man payed him no heed.

The man was off his rocker, talking to a wooden box as if it were alive. Stranger yet, the woman, was nodding in agreement, reaching out to stroke the melancholy stained boards. She jumped when something inside gave a hiss and steam or smoke billowed from within.

"Look, whoever you are." Sam started, but sirens in the background alerted us to a problem we had not realized was fast approaching.

"You can call me Doctor and this is my traveling companion, Clara. Now, if you would all excuse me for a moment, I need to get this sexy old girl back up and running." The Doctor, or whoever he really was, said and his bent, sliding back into the blue box they had just fallen out of.

Dean tilted his head as he was sure the tall framed man would not fit within the small opening. However, it looked as if the Doctor fell into the box instead of bumping his head, much to Dean's dissatisfaction. Curious, he moved to inspect the opening, but a cross Clara stepped in his way.

"Look, not that I'm not grateful for you helping me out of the Tardis, but you really should get out of here. Those sirens usually mean police and from the look of things, you don't want to be caught causing a ruckus in the middle of..." Clara looked around, as if only just realizing she was in the middle of a industrial area. "Were are we anyway? Is it still 2013? It looks like 2013..." It was a strange question, but Dean did not understand what she was asking so he chose to find another answer source.

* * *

Turning to Castiel to see if the angel... human, knew anything, he found that once again the trench coat wearing man was gone. When he looked back to the woman, her eyes were comically wide. Dean thought it was cute, she had this whole deer in the head lights look, despite having just appeared out of thin air herself with a man who was claiming to be an alien.

"Where did the other one go? Better yet, who are you guys? What are you doing here?" Clara demanded, suddenly suspicious of them and their weapons once more and Garth offered her a sheepish shrug.

"Yes, I had wondered that myself, but my readings tell me the local constabulary are on their way, Clara, you should come inside before they get here. I'm afraid our landing did not go unnoticed and I can not guarantee they will not shoot first and ask questions later, this is America after all." The words were almost pouting from the Doctor, who had inclined his head out of the doors once more, the smoke seemed to have vanished and lights seemed to come from inside.

"Really Doctor, I thought you were above stereo types." Clara sounded as if she were scolding a child and there was a chuckle from inside that boarded on unstable.

"You would be right, except we're in New York, twenty thirteen and because of recent events, the police are a little more volatile than normal." There was a whirring at those words, the blue box suddenly vanished, only to reappear right-side-up. Sam drew first and he was quick to raise his own weapon as the man sauntered out, clothed in a dusty gray suit and a tie with strange patterns on it. He held his hand out to his companion and she turned back to give them a nervous glance.

"Come along, we haven't much time." The Doctor prompted, encouraging her to pick up the pace.

Dean did something he was sure he would later regret, but he saw no other option. They needed answers, the blue box seemed to be calling him and the man before him had dangled a tantalizingly juicy bit of information in front of them. The thought that this could be a trap was far from his mind as he stepped forward, grabbed the womans arm and held a gun to her side. The man known as the Doctor frowned, it was enough for Dean to know he had made a mistake, but there was no time to ponder on it at the moment.

"You're not going anywhere, we want answers and-" Dean began to say, but a swarm of police cars surrounded them.

"Come on Dean, since when do we take human hostages?" Garth was right, the woman seemed normal enough, but they could not be sure of that and she was the only leverage they had.

"I would suggest listening to your friend and letting her go, you do not want to make an enemy of me." The threat was clear and Dean knew they only had a few seconds before armed police officers and firefighters would descend upon them.

"Look, I don't want to hurt anyone, but we need-" Dean began to say, however, it was too late as the man quickly pulled the doors of the blue box shut. It vanished, leaving no trace that it had been there other than the scuffed grass as police descended upon them.

* * *

Sam was the first to be knocked to the ground, a yelp escaping him as his head bounced off the ground, Garth following quickly behind. Regret at drawing a weapon on Clara was abundant as the two of them were knocked to the ground and the weapon discharged. For a moment Dean thought he had shot Clara, there was shock clouding both their faces at the startling sound. However, when one of the officers roughly pulled him off her to inspect her, pain flared in his gut. Putting a hand to his stomach, his hand registered warmth, before a stickiness began to squish between his fingers. It was an odd feeling, he never could feel the wetness of the blood at first, but that soon followed as everything started to feel too cold.

Chuckling to himself at the irony, Dean groaned as the pain took hold. The wound was no where near as bad as being ripped apart by a hell hound, but it did not feel like a scratch either. He heard Sam struggling next to him, trying to get to him, but there was nothing his brother could do. Paramedics hovered over him, they appeared father away than they should have, considering one of them was kneeling on the hand not holding his abdomen.

Funny, out of all the ways that he had imagined he would go, shooting himself accidentally was not one of them. His mind was getting foggy and he wished he could see Castiel one more time before he went. The angel turned human deserved to know that he had forgave him, for everything. He must have spoken it out loud, because Sam, or maybe it was Garth... one of them told him that he was not going to die, not here. However, a part of him was glad Castiel was not there and that he wished Sam and the gangly Bobby replacement hunter had left with the once holy being. Perhaps when Castiel returned from wherever he was, he could help bust the two of them out of jail.

He was ready, this time and was almost looking forward to running into a reaper or Death himself again. He would apologize for being so stubborn and would not hesitate this time to welcome them with open arms.

Well... maybe just a hand shake and a hope to never see you again.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

An: Okay, so I got the new chapter up and hopefully I'll be able to get the next one up in a timely fashion as well. Let me know what you think! Until next time...


End file.
